magicofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kapitel 1
Handlung *Zu Beginn des Kapitels werden zwei Eheringe gezeigt, die auf einem Tisch zusammen mit einigen seltsamen Utensilien, etwa einem Totenkopf und einem Kompass, liegen. *In der Stadt Hawk Eye im Kontinent Eaglyas herrscht Aufregung. Der dortige König hat sich spontan zur Hochzeit mit einer eben erst kennengelernten Frau entschlossen. Sie stellt sich als Emma heraus. Sie scheint von diesem Umstand jedoch mehr oder weniger geschockt zu sein. *Einige Zeit davor: Emma kommt soeben in der Stadt an. Nicht nur, dass sie überrascht von all der Magie ist, wie zum Beispiel fliegenden Teppichen und zaubernden Eishändlern; alle männlichen Bewohner, auf die sie trifft, verlieben sich sofort in sie. Als plötzlich der König von Hawk Eye in seiner Kutsche vorbeikommt, ist es auch um ihn geschehen. *Zeitgleich unterhalten sich Shion und Anise in Shions Wohnung, dass sie nun endlich, nach zehn Jahren, Emma gefunden haben. *Zurück in Hawk Eye stehen Emma und der König von Hawk Eye bereits vor dem Traualtar. Während sich Emma noch sträubt, erscheint eine alte Frau, um den König vor irgendetwas zu warnen. Doch sie wird von Shions Drachen Sieg unterbrochen, der mitten durch die Kirchenwand kracht und allen Anwesenden einen ordentlichen Schreck einjagt. Doch entgegen Emmas Angst, gefressen zu werden, öffnet sich Siegs Maul und offenbart Shion, der ihr sagt, sie mitzunehmen. Mit seinem Besen packt er daraufhin Emma, beide verschwinden in Siegs Maul und dieser fliegt davon. *Nachdem sich der König vom ersten Schock erholt hat, ist er selbst überrascht, wie er sich mit einem thumb|Sicht auf die Stadt Hawk Eye.einfachen Mädel vom Lande verloben konnte. Die alte Frau von zuvor erzählt im daraufhin, dass dies an Emmas magischer Kraft lag; sie sei die Echidna, die schwarze Hexe. Dies wird nur alle 500 Jahre geboren und hat die magische Kraft der Welt in ihrem Herzen. Diese Kraft muss sechzehn Jahre heranwachsen. Wenn man nach dieser Zeit ihr Herz aufschneidet, wird diese Kraft frei und derjenige, der das Herz aufschnitt, erhält sie. Damit erhält er eine Kraft, die es ermöglicht, die ganze Welt zu zerstören. *Emma realisiert, dass sie von einem Drachen verschluckt worden ist und nimmt an, nun im Himmel zu sein. Erstaunlicherweise findet sie sich aber, zusammen mit Shion, vor einem Häuschen wieder, das offensichtlich innerhalb des Drachen Sieg gebaut ist. Shion findet das jedoch überhaupt nicht spannend. Mithilfe eines Fläschchens und der darin befindlichen Essenz zaubert Shion gleich auch neue Klamotten für Emma, die sich mehr als herzlich dafür bedankt. *Im Haus trifft Emma auf Anise, die durch Magie sprechende Katze. Als sie Anise nach ihrem Namen fragt, meint Emma, Trauer in Shions Blick erkennen zu können. *Nachdem Shion eine Suppe mit fragwürdigen Zutaten zubereitet hat, die Emma höflich, aber entschieden ablehnt, zaubert er kurzerhand eine opulente Mahlzeit her. Während dem Essen stellt er sich nochmal vor, mit dem Zusatz, dass er Magier ist. Genau genommen einer der stärksten Magier in Eaglyas, nämlich einer der Drei Weisen des Westens. Jedoch macht er daraus keine große Sache, zumal Emma sowieso nicht zuhört, da sie mit dem Essen ebschäftigt ist. Als Entschuldigung gibt sie an, seit Tagen nur Wasser zum Trinken gehabt zu haben. *Auf die Frage, weshalb sich sofort alle Männer in Hawk Eye in sie verliebten, offenbart Shion ihr, dass sie die Echidna ist, die nur alle 500 Jahre geboren wird. Als Beweis dient ein herzförmiges Muttermal auf ihrer linken Brust. Emma zieht ihr Oberteil aus, um nachzusehen. Während Shion in heftiges Nasenbluten ausbricht, findet Emma tatsächlich das Muttermal. *Danach erzählt Emma von ihrer Vergangenheit, allein eingesperrt in einem Haus im Wald. Die einzige Person, die sie kannte, war ein Mann in Rüstung, der ihr Essen brachte und beim Lernen half. Mehr kannte sie nicht von der Welt, sie wusste nichtmal, ob sie Eltern hatte. Ihr Wunsch war es, über die Dornenranke zu gehen, die um das Haus lag, und die ihr unbekannte Welt zu entdecken. Vor einigen Tagen jedoch war die Dornenranke abgebrannt und der Mann in Rüstung verschwunden. Emma nutzte die Chance und rannte fort. Nun ist ihr klar, dass sie sechzehn Jahre eingesperrt war, weil sie Echidna ist. Nur weiß sie nicht, was sie jetzt tun soll. Shion hat die Lösung: Abhauen oder sich verstecken. *Der König von Hawk Eye, aufgeklärt über Emmas Schicksal, veranlasst sofort, dass seine Truppen Emma suchen und zu ihm bringen sollen. Er wird nicht der Einzige bleiben, schnell werden sich die Gerüchte ausbreiten, sodass viele Magier und Truppen von nun an hinter Emma her sein werden. *Emma verzweifelt bei dem Gedanken, ewig gejagt zu werden. Shion macht ihr jedoch ein interessantes Angebot: mithilfe eines Rituals kann er sie wieder normal machen. Magie ist der Schlüssel, Unmögliches möglich zu machen, erklärt Anise. Mithilfe von Ritualen macht man sich eine Magie zu eigen und beherrscht diese dann. Jedoch ist unbekannt, ob das Ritual zur Änderung von Emmas Schicksal wirklich funktioniert. Trotzdem will sie es versuchen. Daraufhin hält Shion Emma zwei Ringe hin, ein Heiratsantrag folgt. Da Emma erschrickt, erneut heiraten zu sollen, erklärt Shion, dass das Ritual "Magico", eine Heirat zwischen zwei Magiern, das Band zwischen ihnen stärkt und Echidna versiegelt. *Emma kann gar nicht fassen, dass Shion ihr helfen will und fragt nach dem Grund. Als Antwort gibt er an, in der Vergangenheit Emmas Hilfe bekommen zu haben. Sie hat ihm Brot gegeben. Dieser in ihren Augen simple Grund überrascht sie, noch dazu kann sie sich nicht daran erinnern. *Nachts, als Emma schon schläft, mutmaßen Shion und Anise, dass ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht wurde. Er erinnert sich zurück. Als Kind wurde er auf dem "Leichenhügel" ausgesetzt. Völlig ausgehungert kam er vor dem Haus an, in dem Emma eingesperrt war. Ihre Wache schlief zu diesem Zeitpunkt und Emma befand sich außerhhalb des Hauses mit einem Laib Brot. Diesen bot sie Shion an. Auch, als plötzlich die Dornenranke angriff, blieb Emma standhaft, bis Shion das Brot dankbar annahm und aß. *Anise resümiert, dass es doch ziemlich einsam gewesen sein muss, dass Shion so hart gearbeitet hat und sogar fünf Jahre lang über Magico recherchierte, nur um seiner ersten Liebe zu helfen. Shion gefällt es jedoch überhaupt nicht, wenn von "Erster Liebe" gesprochen wird. Es ist ihm peinlich, und eigentlich ist er ganz froh, dass Emma sich nicht erinnern kann.thumb|[[Shion bekämpft mit seiner Besenmagie die Schatten, die aus Emma kommen.]] *Diese hat einen Alptraum von Echidna, Momente später entlädt sich die Magie. Schwarze Schwaden gehen von Emma aus und um sie hat sich eine Art Pentagramm gebildet. Sie schwebt in der Luft und macht einen gequälten Eindruck. Shion reagiert glücklicherweise schnell. Er will ihr den Ring geben, woraufhin die Schatten Shion angreifen. Mit seiner Besenmagie verteidigt er sich, er stellt aber fest, dass diese Magie stärker als seine Besenmagie ist. Emma gelangt wieder zu Bewusstsein und will, dass Shion aufhört, da er bereits blutet und er schon genug für sie getan habe. Dieser tut dies allerdings als Quatsch ab und verspricht ihr, sie zum glücklichsten Mädchen der Welt zu machen. Sie solle bloß nicht aufgeben. Schließlich steckt er ihr den Ring an und die Schatten verschwinden. *Anschließend verspricht Emma, sich niemals aufzugeben, da auch Shion sie nicht aufgibt. Das Kapitel endet mit Shion und Emma Hand in Hand mit den glitzernden Hochzeitsringen. Kategorie:Kapitel